


The Adventures of Alpha Peen

by night_reveals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Frottage, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peen Wolf, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Peen goes on an adventure. And remarks his territory. >:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Alpha Peen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a picture of Derek as a dick](http://nightrevelations.tumblr.com/post/28829618267/adventures-of-peen-wolf) (literally) by daunt. From quite a few months ago. 
> 
> I wanted it here because reasons.

Alpha Peen surveyed his territory with red, critical eyes.

The swells and dips of the body before him seemed to go on forever in gentle waves. A sharper line jutted out from them, a shoulder blade covered in soft skin. Alpha Peen went in to assess the area.

“Mmphf,” said Stiles, his eyes flickering open and his hand coming automatically up to wipe the sleep from his face. A second later he started. “Dude. Dude, your cock is _on_ my shoulder. Right on it.”

Alpha Peen shook and left a sign of his presence: a tiny, wet mark.

“Derek, are you actually rubbing your — oh my god.” Stiles tried to roll quickly out from under Alpha Peen.

It wasn’t quickly enough.

Moments later, Alpha Peen looked over his newly remarked territory. Stiles just stared up with wide eyes, his back, his neck, and the bottom part of his lip painted white and dripping. It was a good look, one that would ensure other peens would never dare challenge Alpha Peen.

Satisfied that his brand was back in place, Alpha Peen fell deeply into sleep.

“So.” Stiles licked his bottom lip. “That. Just happened.”

“I'm the Alpha,” Derek replied.


End file.
